Trials of Ori
by SpiritShelby
Summary: Ori, a waiter at a small restaurant in Inkopolis Square, is perfectly happy with his slow and simple life. That all changes when he meets the most beautiful girl in Inkopolis and is forced into a tournament to win her hand in marriage!
1. Chapter 1, More Ruckus Than They Are

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so excuse some of the rough edges.**_

The Inkboy quietly ferried around Inkopolis Square, bringing food and supplies to and fro from the small eating establishment in Deca Tower, right next to the doors that held the prep rooms for Turf Wars. Today was a quieter day than usual, and anyone could tell. The usually bustling Square was far more hushed, despite it being near noon. However, the Inkboy didn't really care. So long as his manager was happy with what they had done today, all was well. His tentacles were in their usual neat and tidy bowl cut, and he wore his uniform with pride.

"Ori!" the boy's manager yelled out. She was a tall and rather stern Octoling, her tentacles done in a formal updo. "Yes, ma'am?" Ori said, with a sense of respect in his voice. "I want you to see what's going on in that side room down the hall! I don't want to deal with them making more ruckus than they already are!" Ori's manager said. "Yes Ma'am." Ori rushed across the hall to the side room, which teams would frequent after battles to relax and banter.

In there was the largest gathering of male Inklings Ori had ever seen. They appeared to be bickering over something, but Ori was too short to see what they were clamoring around. "I'll wait until they move." When they did, Ori saw the most breathtakingly beautiful girl he had laid eyes upon. She had lavender tentacles that had been brushed onto her left shoulder, and she was wearing a sleeveless white dress that faded to a soft blue, with matching flats. He rushed over to her once the crowds started to disperse, and sat by her side. "A-ah, hello sir." The girl said shakily. "I'm Adelline. What's your name?" "I'm Ori. I work at the restaurant down the hall. What are all these guys clamoring around you for?" he said. "They're arranging a tournament." Adelline said. "And the winner gets to marry me." "MARRY?! Aren't you a bit too young for that?" Ori sputtered in disbelief. "Well, it's my father's choice. He marries off all of his daughters like this. Saves him having to do it himself." Ori thought back to what he had learnt about the Precursors in school, about how they would fight and kill for a woman's charms. He was equal parts enthralled by the stories and disgusted. "Well, if you ever get a bit overwhelmed, you can just come over to the restaurant and relax. Anything you eat there can be free too." Ori said.

"ORI! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ori heard his manager yelling down the hall. "Ah, that's my manager. See you around!" Ori said to Adelline before rushing back to the restaurant's doors.


	2. Chapter 2, Grin And Bear It

_Ori's POV…_

After what happened yesterday with that unruly customer, I was happy to take the weekend off as usual. Well, I was SUPPOSED to have the weekend off, but my friend Tery called me in. I wonder why?

""Ey, Ori!" Tery said warmly as I entered the restaurant. He was dressed in his usual Enperry singlet and bangle, one of his tentacles draped over his right eye. "The manager got a call from a...Mr Meldera, methinks. Anyway, he wants us two 'ta be in his fancy 'ol tournament!"

 **Wait. Is this the same tournament Adelline has to marry the winner of?** She did mention her father marrying all his daughters off that way. My stomach churned at the thought, but I was too polite to refuse an offer from who was essentially my brother.

"Sure, Tery. I'm free." I could barely get the words out. "Great, Ori! He wants us to be at Aqua City by next Saturday. Then his organiser's gonna show us competitors the fancy 'ol prize he has lined up. Apparently it's his daughter, and she's a roight pretty one too, apparently!"

 **CARP. It is Adelline's tournament.** Well, I guess I have to grin and bear it.


	3. Chapter 3, Rise 'n Shine

_Ori's POV…_

I woke up groggily in the back of Tery's van. We had been driving since midnight, on the bright and sun-dappled road to Aqua City. Tery's roommate Hatori was in the passenger seat. She was invited so we'd have a third member of our team, and she couldn't refuse a good chance to stretch her fighting muscles. Tery's van was slightly disorderly, but that was because Hatori had been so excited to go to the tournament that she rushed her packing. Tery chewed her out for half an hour for that...He takes a lot of pride in his van. It's a heirloom, he says.

"Rise 'n shine, Croissant Head!" Hatori said, in her good-natured, but still somewhat teasy way. She climbed up on top of the passenger seat, the shiny toothpick on her scarf shining right into my eyes. "Ugh, morning Hatori.." I said, still trying to wake myself up. "We're almost at Hammerhead Bridge. We'll stop for a snack top-up, then it's all the way!" Tery said. Was it lunchtime already? I guess so. Hammerhead isn't that far from Aqua City, anyway.


End file.
